<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day Eleven:Angst/Hurt/Comfort:Why did this happen?!(Sanji Vinsmoke/Trafalgar Law) by PhantomWantsto1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958277">Day Eleven:Angst/Hurt/Comfort:Why did this happen?!(Sanji Vinsmoke/Trafalgar Law)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1'>PhantomWantsto1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bleeding Effect, Bullying, College, Face Punching, Hurt Trafalgar D. Water Law, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era, Punching, Worried Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been talking bad about Sanji and Trafalgar Law isn't going to allow anyone to insult his Boyfriend but it doesn't go into his favour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPOBER Sfw edition! [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day Eleven:Angst/Hurt/Comfort:Why did this happen?!(Sanji Vinsmoke/Trafalgar Law)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-if you don't like blood,There is some blood as they is a fighting happing-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law was held up by his throat against the bland wall coated in the bright posters that scremed about joining clubs</p><p>"What's wrong Bastard? not gonna talk back anymore? Or should I go find that damn Lanky blond"</p><p>"Keep your fucking hands off him!!"</p><p>The guy chuckled,pressing his fingers tighter agaisnt Laws throat slowly choking him</p><p>"Come on now,you didn't need to hit us just cause we talked about your Stupid Boyfriend"</p><p>Law swung his leg up,right into the guys crotch,making him drop him,Law gripped his fingers into a fist,throwing it towards the guys jaw,However this guy was larger in muscle mass and highet,so he easily pushed law down, clenched his fingers and punched him multiple times,hearing all the bones crack agaisnt his knuckles.</p><p>He saw all the blood,spurt out and smiled,getting off Law and wiping his knuckles on his jeans walking away as his friends laughed.</p><p>Law groaned and say up,feeling his right arm sting with pain,causing him to clutch it gently with his left arm,he could see the blood drip down his nose, making him sigh.</p><p>He would need to avoid Sanji-"</p><p>"Law!!"</p><p>Hearing the worried voice of his Boyfriend,made his whole body tense up,as he kept his eyes down towards the ground,while he heard fast footsteps arproching him from behind before sliding to Thier knees spinning Law around.</p><p>Sanji's face erupted into anger as he saw Law had a black eye,a bloody nose and a few cuts,he could also see bruising around his neck and him clutching his arm.</p><p>"W...what the fuck happened?!"</p><p>"Nothing,it's no-"</p><p>"Nothing?! This isn't nothing Law!! Have you seen yourself?!"</p><p>"Sanji-"</p><p>"No!,we need to fucking-"</p><p>"We aren't doing anything I'm going to my A level Med-"</p><p>"Like fuck you are,you...you"</p><p>Sanji tried to speak,but his voice kept cracking,and his eyes threatend to spill with tears.</p><p>"Sanji.?"</p><p>"D...damn...it,why did you do this...?"</p><p>"Someone was insulting you,and I can't allow that,no one insults my baby."</p><p>Sanji's lip trembled as tears fell down his cheeks,leaving small stains.</p><p>"God...damn it... you fucking sap"</p><p>Sanji stood up gently and wrapped a arm around his waist,scooping him and taking him back to his dorm (yes,he's smaller then Law but hey) sitting him down on Thier bed,Sanji walked out and into the kitchen grabbing the first aid kit and walking back to Law.</p><p>"I don't think I'll be able to help your arm,but I'll drag you to a hospital,but I can Atleast clean your nose up.</p><p>He pulled his desk chair Infront of Law,picking up a medical wipe,and started cleaning up around his nose,rolling up a peice a tissue and stuffing up his nose</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>Sanji bit his lips and coutinued wiping his nose,but Law lifted his good arm up,and gently stopped his arm,gently holding it.</p><p>"Sanji,Mi amour...I'm sorry.."</p><p>Ah fuck,the nickname that Makes Sanji go like putty,Sanji looked away, letting a few stray tears fall, as he looked back into Law's deep eyes.</p><p>"I know,but you didn't need to protect me...I'm able to that myself"</p><p>"Hun,I wanted to,and you wouldn't have  known if you got shit talked about you,would you?"</p><p>"That may be true,but if I did know I can handle myself"</p><p>Law sighed and chuckled</p><p>"You stubbon boy,fucking cute."</p><p>Sanji puffed his cheeks out and Law chuckled</p><p>"Sush boy"</p><p>Law chuckled and once Sanji had finished cleaning him up,he closed the first aid kit up,Law wiggled his painful arm and hissed</p><p>"Do you need to go to the hospital?"</p><p>"No,I should be fine it's just a bit stiff I'll just need to ice it."</p><p>"I'll get you one?"</p><p>"No...c...can..oh god I can't believe I'm gonna say this,can we cud-"</p><p>Sanji squealed and nodded fast</p><p>"Yes! Yes!! We can!!"</p><p>Law chuckled as Sanji crawled onto the Bed and snuggled up to him,being very careful of his arm,placing it gently on his hip,kissing his nose</p><p>"That didn't hurt did it?"</p><p>"No Sanji,it didn't"</p><p>"Good,I don't wanna hurt you"</p><p>Law smield,kissing his cheek</p><p>"I know you don't"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>